yugiohfandomcom_vi-20200215-history
Rồng
Rồng (ドラゴン Doragon) là một chủng loại Bài Quái thú. Rồng theo xu hướng là quái thú mạnh nhất hoặc là chìa khóa trong nhiều loại Bộ bài mà nếu không liên quan đến Rồng. Kể từ khi Yu-Gi-Oh! Trading Card ''nhượng quyền thương mại xuất hiện, quái thú Rồng được biết đến là loại quái thú có sức công cao hơn bất kì loại quái thú khác trong trò chơi (cũng là một trong những loại quái thú phổ biến nhất). Trong bốn bộ anime và manga ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ''đầu tiên, các đối thủ của nhân vật chính đều sử dụng các quái thú chủng Rồng như quái thú chủ lực của họ. Seto Kaiba có "Blue-Eyes White Dragon", Chazz Princeton sử dụng "Armed Dragon" (hoặc "Light and Darkness Dragon" trong manga), Bộ bài Turbo của Jack Atlas được dựa vào triệu hồi "Red Dragon Archfiend" của anh ta trong khi Bộ bài Ground cũng sử dụng nhiều loài Rồng như "Strong Wind Dragon", "Vice Dragon", and "Exploder Dragonwing". In addition, Kite Tenjo uses "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon". Thật kì lạ, truyền thống này đã bị đảo ngược trong bộ thứ năm, và nhân vật chính Yuya Sakaki, cùng với các bản thể của cậu, là một người sử dụng rồng, chủ yếu là "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon". Có nhiều Quái thú chủng Rồng trong nhiều loại Thuộc tính (trừ DIVINE, mặc dù tất cả quái thú chủng Divine-Beast trừ "Obelisk the Tormentor" đều được gọi là Rồng). Một số quái thú Dung hợp, Đồng bộ, Xyz, và Dao động cực mạnh đều là quái thú chủng Rồng, bao gồm "Five-Headed Dragon", "Dragon Master Knight", "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon", "Stardust Dragon", "Black Rose Dragon", "Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier", "Shooting Quasar Dragon", "Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons", "Void Ogre Dragon", "Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon", "Number 95: Galaxy-Eyes Dark Matter Dragon", "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon", "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon", "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon", "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon", "Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon", "Starving Venom Fusion Dragon", và "Supreme King Dragon Zarc. Có sáu Cấu trúc Bộ bài tập trung vào các quái thú chủng Rồng: ''Dragon's Roar Rise of the Dragon Lords, 'Dragunity Legion, Dragons Collide, Saga of Blue-Eyes White Dragon, và Rise of the True Dragons. (Trong OCG, chúng là Dragon's Roar, Revival of the Great Dragon, Dragunity Drive, Dragonic Legion, The Blue-Eyed Dragon's Thundering Descent, và Revival of the Great Divine Dragon.) Các nhóm bài bao gồm "Majestic", "Hieratic", "Horus the Black Flame Dragon", "Blue-Eyes", "Red-Eyes", "Galaxy-Eyes", "Odd-Eyes" và "Dragon Ruler". Các nhóm bài cuối này là một trong các Nhóm bài cực mạnh trong trò chơi; thậm chí sau khi trở thành Limited trong Danh sách Tháng một 2014, chúng vẫn có một sức mạnh đáng quan tâm, vì mỗi con rồng có thể cung cấp hỗ trợ cho các Bộ bài Thuộc tính tương ứng của nó, tạo cho chúng sự nhất quán hơn. Việc phát hành của "Number 95: Galaxy-Eyes Dark Matter Dragon" đã niêm phong số phận của chúng và khiến chúng trở thành Forbidden. Nhiều nhóm bài đa chủng loại có quái thú chủng Rồng như con át chủ bài của họ, chẳng hạn như: * "Crystal Beast": "Rainbow Dragon" * "Ice Barrier": "Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier" * "Infernity": "Infernity Doom Dragon" * "Iron Chain": "Iron Chain Dragon" * "Koa'ki Meiru": "Koa'ki Meiru Maximus" * "Lightsworn": "Judgment Dragon" * "Scrap": "Scrap Dragon" * "Utopia": "Number 99: Utopic Dragon" Dragon-focused Decks Bộ bài Rồng "LV" Some dragon Decks are based on the "LV" Dragons, "Armed Dragon" and "Horus the Black Flame Dragon". These Decks usually focus on leveling up their monsters quickly. To protect the high level monsters from Trap Cards, "Royal Decree", "Jinzo", "Trap Stun", "Mirage Dragon" or "King Dragun" are used. "Horus the Black Flame Dragon" has added protection from Spell Cards and is well known for the infamous "Horus Decree" lockdown. "Horus" and "Armed Dragon" cards can even be combined to make a Deck that not only locks down Spell and Trap Cards, but also controls the opponent's monsters that may get in your way. Bộ bài Rồng Dung hợp These types of Decks often focus on getting Fusion Monsters like "Five-Headed Dragon", "King Dragun", "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon", and sometimes even "Dragon Master Knight" or Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon to the field. Usually "Dragon's Mirror" or "Future Fusion" is used to accomplish these tasks. If you want to summon "King Dragun" quickly, "The Dark - Hex-Sealed Fusion", along with other substitute Fusion-Material monsters, can be of great help. Rồng Hỗn loạn One of the more popular builds in the game, this deck utilizes a combination of Chaos monsters and "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon". This build focuses on getting out "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon", "Lightpulsar Dragon", and "Chaos Sorcerer"/"Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning"; its main offensive strategy relies on banishing opposing cards or banishing its own cards in order to Special Summon its key monsters. One can use "Raiden, Hand of the Lightsworn", "Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress", "Card Trooper" and "Darkflare Dragon" to send monsters to the Graveyard to summon "Lightpulsar Dragon", or to speed up the setups for summoning both "Dark Armed Dragon" and/or "Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning". If played correctly, this deck is capable of Special Summoning its most powerful monsters within a few turns. This deck relies heavily on Special Summoning powerful monsters with devastating effects in order to overpower and OTK the opponent. The deck can also create Level 8 Synchro monsters consistently due to the synergy of "White Dragon Wyverburster", "Black Dragon Collapserpent", "Raiden, Hand of the Lightsworn" and "Plaguespreader Zombie". "Lightpulsar Dragon", "Caius the Shadow Monarch", and "Chaos Sorcerer" also open up Rank 6 plays after their effects are used. Rồng Phục sinh Perhaps the easiest way to play Dragons, this deck focuses on sending powerful dragons to the graveyard with cards such as "Dragon Ravine"/"Dragon Shrine" and "Number 95: Galaxy-Eyes Dark Matter Dragon", then proceeding to revive them with cards such as "Soul Charge" and "Return of the Dragon Lords". Many support cards for this deck exclusively support Normal Monsters, as a result, it is often best to play this deck with Dragon-Type Normal Monsters. Due to the extreme ease with which a player can swarm the field with high-level dragons, Xyz Monsters(Rank 7-8) are highly recommended in this deck.Cards such as Decoy Dragon and Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon are useful as both can summon any Level 7 or higher Dragon-Type monster from your Graveyard. Ví dụ Thể_loại:Gameplay Thể_loại:Monster Type